


硬顶马车

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 大概是19世纪的au，莱性转军官吉吉x贵族千金莱莱无剧情
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lehengramm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	硬顶马车

傍晚时下起了细雪，辗转到了夜里，絮状的雪花绒片纷纷旋转着飘下来，盖在被冻得硬邦邦的地面上，压着树枝发出窸窸窣窣的声音。两匹稳健的骏马并排拉着一辆硬顶马车从都城里出来，在山脚下的驿站里稍作歇息，紧接着连夜出发了。  
租下这辆马车的是位年轻的金发妇人，她即将年满二十，出身不俗，身上没戴多少奢华的饰物，举手投足都是贵族千金的风度。她早些时候参加了女伴举行的沙龙，身上还穿着裁剪得体的礼服，肢体修长，看起来没有常人着冬装那么臃肿，加上面庞精致俏美，很招名流逸仕的青睐。听说她要提前离场，被抢过风头的女主人连忙送走了她，留下一群求爱不得的士绅们对着她高傲的背影望眼欲穿。  
此行的目的地是一处坐落边郊的宅子，马车疾驰，估摸清晨才会到达。没带上仆从，也没打包行李，妇人随身携带的仅有一只手炉，今晚就换过一次炭，因封闭的车厢里暖烘烘的，已经被冷落在一旁。  
四盏煤油灯忽明忽暗，贵族小姐端庄的浅金色盘发被笼上一层暧昧，礼帽上的羽毛似乎也在翩跹起舞。扬起的脖颈下是一对玲珑的乳房，裹在优雅的胸衣中，从凌乱敞开的衣领里露出雪白的上半截，在马车的颠簸下起伏晃动。一只有力的手臂揽在她盈盈一握的纤腰上，陷进撑起的臀垫里，时不时带着她轻巧地起落。  
这位千金还生了一副动听的好嗓子，细碎的呻吟急促又沙哑，长长的裙摆垂在垫板上，饰边像蝴蝶的翅膀一抖一抖地颤动。坐在她身下的男人一直留意着，一点点拉起拖裾握在手中，宽大的裙摆下渐渐露出一双穿着蓝色军裤、蹬着黑色军靴的军人的腿。军人的佩剑和头盔都搁在对面的座椅上，另有一件叠放整齐的靛蓝色斗篷，上面镶着银色的珠子绣图，显然是女士伴身的物件，却也是由这位军人带来的。  
高大的军官环住怀中小姐被束缚得紧绷绷的腰际，手掌摩挲了一阵：“您要不把这个脱了？”  
他使用的敬称，语气很温柔，嗓音里充斥着浓重的情欲。  
“可以是可以，只要一会儿你能帮我穿上。”娇俏的妇人笑着回答他，她知道这个年少从军的军人不懂得怎么打理姑娘的那一套。“不过是穿多了些，让你不习惯了？”  
“我是担心您会不舒服……”  
年轻军官被调侃得耳根通红，像自己耍了流氓要看对方的赤身裸体，尽管他们的隐私部位已经甜蜜地契合在了一起。  
金发女子笑盈盈地喘着，“是有些不舒服……”每当她的情郎深深地插进来，撑开她的下体，她都感觉腰部紧得扼住了她的呼吸。女子用那双狭长的冰蓝色眼睛戏谑地打量面前样貌英俊的军官：“怎么了？吉尔菲艾斯，没自信让我舒服吗？”  
军人强壮的膝盖向上抬了抬，擦得锃亮的军靴踮起一些，手却将金发妇人的腰肢向下压。女郎的声音立刻高昂起来，岔开的双腿钳住身下人的胯部。  
她随即不甘示弱地摆腰，情人的军裤磨得她细皮嫩肉的臀部火辣辣地疼，但插进她身体里的肉刃让她感觉那么畅快，又厚又长，捅得她的身子火热，源源不断地涌出湿润。  
马车驶过崎岖不平的路面，清脆的蹄声坚定又稳当，在幽静的树林中传开得很远。轱辘连续撞击在小道两侧的石块上，悬空弹起又落下，车厢剧烈地晃动，纠缠的两人一同发出了将死之人窒息般痛苦又欢愉的叹息。  
贵族小姐低头吻住情人被汗水打湿成暗红色的发鬓，对方将脸埋在她的颈侧，捏着她的乳房，修长的手指骨节泛白。她殷切地扭着胯，厚重的裙摆内像火炉一样热气蒸腾，那根滚烫的阳具往她体内添送柴火，搅得她大腿根部湿淋淋的，穴内更是春潮横涌。  
在遇到吉尔菲艾斯之前，她从没想过自己会和别人发展成这样的关系，用如此亲密的方式互诉倾肠。看上这个穿军装的红发佬只花了她几秒钟，接下来她都在想方设法将对方掳获囊中。而可爱的吉尔菲艾斯，他实在是太容易上钩了，甚至没让莱因哈特花费吹灰之力：一对视就脸红，一说话就结巴，心里想的什么全都傻乎乎地写在脸上，哪怕是令人害臊的坏心眼也不晓得藏一藏。  
偏偏莱因哈特吃他这一套，喜欢对方为她手足无措又勇往直前的模样。  
浓密的眉头下一对碧蓝色的眸子幽深极了，目不转睛地盯着她的脸，高挺的鼻梁上渗出细密的汗珠，鼻翼亢奋地轻微合动。长年的军旅生涯给青年原本白净的面颊镀上一层薄薄的铜色，他的双唇坚毅地抿起，俊逸谦和的面庞中隐藏着一丝军人的狠厉。  
吉尔菲艾斯想把她剥光，把她拆吃入腹。莱因哈特蹙眉闭上眼，红发情郎的阳物在她体内频繁地进出，那根肉柱和他本人一样是个大块头，比他身上的肌肉更坚硬，在最脆弱又最致命的甬道里驰骋。  
她想到他们的第一次，吉尔菲艾斯获假一周，为她放弃了回家与父母团聚的机会，在驿站里等她连夜过来。谁都知道会发生点什么，在并辔行街之后，在乘舟垂钓之后，在共进晚餐之后……这个容易害羞的军人没替她多预订一间房。  
褪去繁复的华服，那是莱因哈特第一次只穿着衬裙被男人瞧见，羞辱感是难以战胜的敌人，但她顽强地坚持了下来，红着脸趴到吉尔菲艾斯的身上。她的红发军官昂扬地勃起了，激动得浑身颤抖，滚烫的下体隔着裤子冒犯她的腿根。  
他向她道歉，几乎是对她忏悔，经过一个彼此试探的吻，吉尔菲艾斯小心翼翼地说服了贵族千金，让她将自己信任地交到他手中。  
他如愿以偿地挺进金发小姐的温柔乡，让莱因哈特懂得了拥抱性爱的滋味，将她从“小情人”变为了“情妇”。  
炙热的唇盖住她的，他们彼此追逐着湿热的口腔，湿漉漉的舌头互相较劲，不知疲倦地在对方嘴里缠斗。莱因哈特的嘴唇薄薄的，柔软又湿润，接吻前是蔷薇花瓣的色泽，被男人的唾液打湿后更显娇艳。  
吉尔菲艾斯的吻一枚枚落下去，滚烫的鼻息将莱因哈特裸露出来的肌肤蒸成情欲的玫瑰色。他将绵软的酥胸放在口中吮吸，那颗樱粉的乳头在他的嘴里挺着，无助地被唇舌来回掠过。  
美丽的情妇按着他的脑袋，让他嗅觉灵敏的鼻尖戳进酥软的乳房触及自己的心跳，紧密结合的下体传来一阵蚀骨的颤动。  
藏在裙摆下的景色吉尔菲艾斯早就了然于心，知道那张开合的濡湿穴口怎样容纳他粗壮的下体，知道这位高傲的小姐有张怎样贪得无厌的小嘴，她会将热腾腾的勃起一寸寸吸进去，一边绞紧、套弄，吸到炙热的最深处。他在行军时陷入过荨麻地，荨麻茎叶上的蜇毛会令人奇痒无比，而莱因哈特柔媚的肉壁同样教他麻痒难忍，像习惯了这阵毒性的瘾君子，腰部停不下来，不捅不快。  
隔着层层衣料，吉尔菲艾斯搂住莱因哈特的双腿，绷紧训练有素的肌肉，就着颠簸起伏深深插进贵族小姐娇嫩的身体里，准确而充分，根部粗糙的毛发被结合处溢出的汁液打湿。  
莱因哈特攀着他的肩膀将他承受，媚态从眉眼间尽显，敞开的笔直双腿不断打颤，紧致的下穴里滚烫无比。她跌坐下来，夹紧了情人的肉刃，起伏间湿答答的穴道变得黏糊糊的，更加难舍难分。  
强烈的挤压感从顶端传到根部，再缩回顶端，重新整根包裹……被莱因哈特反复试上几次，再警惕的肢体也不由得舒爽得瘫软下来，笔挺的腰杆更是要融化了一样，带他沉浸在肉欲的索取中。  
莱因哈特一直以征服这个军官为乐，而吉尔菲艾斯乐于被她支配，只要是莱因哈特想要的，他无论如何都会全力以赴。他让莱因哈特有了最好的情人，让莱因哈特在名媛仕女中备受嫉妒以满足他的虚荣心……但他惟独还没敢求婚。莱因哈特是受过优等教育的贵族千金，她懂得诗词音律，懂得哲学和语法，懂得数学和地理，也懂得如何在战场上作战——尽管她是个女人，只能在纸上谈兵，但她是个好的战略家。她的姐姐在她这个年纪嫁给了亲王，她值得更好的，他却连一个将军都不是。  
成打的与莱因哈特门当户对的求婚者在对她虎视眈眈，他能算什么呢？除了他想要占有莱因哈特的心情如此激昂澎湃，他有哪些资本能够去与那些贵族巨贾们抗衡，将来又能以什么样的地位站在莱因哈特的身边与她并肩？  
“罗严克拉姆小姐，我……”  
吉尔菲艾斯无不怅然地倾吐道，声音淹没在绝尘的马蹄声中。  
莱因哈特挺直了腰杆，如天鹅般优美细长的颈项微微扬起，两手支撑在军人的肩上，点缀着细汗的肌肤与浅金色的华美发丝在月色下发光。她像一尊活过来的女神，用火热的躯体接受献祭者的灌溉。  
年轻的军官射了很长时间，他几乎能听见自己在咕噜噜地往莱因哈特体内冒出精液，每一滴都渴望在她体内播下种子……但他只是她的情人。  
他轻柔地抬起莱因哈特的腰胯，让自己滑出体外，手指伸进去把白花花的东西弄出来。  
莱因哈特一言不发地让他清理，掏出一块方帕子给他擦手，紧贴着情人坐到他旁边。她不是个体态娇小的妇人，她身材高挑、擅长马术与击剑，但高大结实的军官衬得她小巧可人，一场充足的性爱让她筋疲力尽，头歪下来依偎在对方的怀里。  
“听说你升上校官了。”  
“嗯。”吉尔菲艾斯轻声应道，有些心不在焉。  
松软的雪花簌簌地打到窗上，沿途的风景已经是银装一片。冰凉的月亮悬在幽蓝的深空中，轮廓弥漫着凉清的雾气。车轮压在蓬松的积雪上发出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，车厢内温度降了些，红发军官拾起毯子裹住怀中的情人。  
他搂住金发小姐的肩膀，温柔地用掌心摩挲。莱因哈特若有所思地瞧了他一会儿，重新靠进对方的胸口，和他说些庭院内的趣闻。她有意想让吉尔菲艾斯放松，便不谈什么高深的理论、雅致的博艺，随口说些谁家的丈夫如何如何、情人如何如何的纠葛轶事。莱因哈特一贯不稀得打听这些，无意听见的恰好救场，结果吉尔菲艾斯脑子里想着提亲无望的消极念头，越听心里越不是滋味，低头又吻住她，阻断了她的喋喋不休。  
两人阔别有数月之久，又无旁人打搅，旖旎的气氛轻而易举地再次聚集。金发妇人刚想翻身坐到军官的身上，吉尔菲艾斯忽然压住她，扯过她两条腿缠在腰上，一使力顶了进去。  
吉尔菲艾斯的物件大，起初疼了一下，莱因哈特难耐地唤了一声，身上的军官应声动了起来。  
刚刚媾融过的地方还是软乎乎的，渐渐能吃进一整根。车厢里没法站立，吉尔菲艾斯一腿跪在座椅上，将金发小姐的双腿分得更开，直挺挺地冲着湿热的穴道里抽送。  
莱因哈特不习惯这个姿势，弹性的臀垫让她没个着落，臀部悬着轻飘飘地晃荡，被情郎的小腹撞出交合的拍打声。她艰难地撑在椅子上，礼帽歪了，金色的秀发凌乱了些。  
年轻的军官把手伸进裙摆里，顺着光滑的大腿去摸莱因哈特被他插得湿漉漉的入口，细腻的两瓣向两边绽开，覆着一层滑腻的汁水，不断有温热的稠液从缝隙里流出来。他用手指描摹莱因哈特接纳他的地方，用打湿的指肚试探花唇前方隐蔽的硬粒。  
金发女子强烈地震颤了一下，倒吸一口气，向后挪去躲开他的手指。  
“舒服吗？”他立刻追问。  
“不……”莱因哈特的胸口剧烈地起伏，谈不上是不是舒服，那一瞬间的触碰所带来的强烈感受几乎令她感到畏惧。她敏锐地察觉到这是个下流的手段：“你从哪儿学来的？”贵族小姐抓住情人的领口，“你找过妓女了？”  
她这是明知故问，怎么会有当兵的不沾荤。但她深以为吉尔菲艾斯有了她之后不会再去找人作消遣。  
吉尔菲艾斯没有回答她，而是继续这样动作，像在发泄什么似的，一边提腰插她一边撩拨，手臂遮在裙摆下肆意抚弄。  
温热的大手揉捏着她的臀部，莱因哈特满面羞红，在他胸前捶了一下，神情没有之前温驯。纵使他们有过几次肌肤相亲，也都是符合礼仪的结合，从未被这样下流地对待过。  
身体被某种淫荡的手段开发令贵族千金羞愤难当，偏偏她喜欢身上的男人，对方又弄得她实在是舒服极了。莱因哈特满额的细汗，肢体在强烈的刺激下不断颤抖，不禁卸了力向后滑倒。  
吉尔菲艾斯顺势欺身而上，将她罩在两臂之间，不断刺入晃荡的双臀，着迷地凝视着这位高不可攀的情妇为他露出失神的模样。  
摇曳的灯火将军官的高大身影投射到贵族小姐纤细的躯体上，遮住了她大半个身子。从束身胸衣里滑出来的雪白乳房晃动着，引诱军官的视线和嘴唇跟随过去。  
莱因哈特抓住胸前那抹火红的发丝，她的情人用力地吮咬她的胸口，肩上的穗带扫过敏感的肌肤。军官跪在椅子上的那条腿几乎要把莱因哈特的身子折起来，他两手持着她的腰，火热的胯间埋在情妇汗湿的臀缝里抽送。  
不自觉绞紧的穴道只迎来更猛烈的侵占，次次被捣入到底。莱因哈特完全不知道她的情人怎么了，要她的方式这么可怕，一股激荡的热液从绷紧的后腰处传来，聚集到情人不断撞击的地方。  
“……吉尔菲艾斯！”  
金发小姐极为难耐地喊出来，腰部不受控制地扭动，湿透的臀部泛着粉色。她求助地揽住军官的双肩，两腿缠上对方仍在剧烈摆动的腰。  
莱因哈特的下体内像在燃烧一样发烫，紧致的穴道不断地痉挛，坚硬的勃起被无所适从地夹击。吉尔菲艾斯忍不住唤出她的名字，不是“罗严克拉姆小姐”或是什么别的头衔，就仅仅是“莱因哈特”，亲昵却充满了渴望地被动情的嗓音唤出。  
莱因哈特的耳根一片酥麻，腰间一暖，汹涌的热液在军官激烈的抽插中溅射出来，洒在那条蓝色军裤的裤腿上。  
吉尔菲艾斯屏住了呼吸定在她身上，埋在里面的阳具因颠簸的马车继续摩擦着，随后一股外来的热流涌进了她的穴道。  
贵族小姐满面通红，雪白透粉的胸口剧烈起伏，浑身使不上力气。红发军官总算抽身出去，见莱因哈特经受了蹂躏的样子，满腔愧疚地将其抱在怀里。  
“对不起，罗严克拉姆小姐……对不起……”  
吉尔菲艾斯那双深邃的眼睛湿漉漉的，似乎遭受了委屈的是自己。莱因哈特一把推开他，别过脸去：“你先回答我的问题。你有没有趁我不注意的时候——”  
“没有。”吉尔菲艾斯果断地回答道，又握住她的手急匆匆地落下几个吻。“我发誓我只有您。”  
“那你今天为什么要这样对我？”  
一出生就注定高高在上的莱因哈特，怎么会知道一个平民小伙子仰慕她的惶恐？即便他此时此刻窃得了这只金色的鸟儿，她最终也是会被关进金碧辉煌的笼子里的。大胆的想法在他的脑海中盘旋，他一个都不敢说，只得一个劲地道歉，继续低头吻住莱因哈特的手。  
贵族小姐毫不客气地将手抽回去，闷不作声地望向窗外，不再理会身边莫名反常的情郎。  
吉尔菲艾斯印在窗上的影子落寞极了，他偷偷打量过几次莱因哈特，又懊悔地挠挠头。一会儿挺起胸膛，一会儿又气馁下去。莱因哈特不知道他在和自己较什么劲，但总归知道吉尔菲艾斯心里是有多在乎自己的，悄悄地消了火气。她余光扫到对面那件靛蓝色的斗篷，那是她在橱窗里见过的心仪款式，只不过她素来不喜欢挥霍钱财，便只多瞧了两眼，谁知吉尔菲艾斯又一次上心了。  
她再冲着吉尔菲艾斯投在窗上的影子看去，只见那双碧蓝色的眼睛正诚恳地盯着她，不知道有没有发现他们正在对视。  
“吉尔菲艾斯，你愿意和我结婚么？”  
她想也不想地脱口而出。年轻的军官如同被雷击中：“……您的父亲绝不会同意的！”  
“我要他的同意干什么？我是在向你求婚。”她转过脸来，挑眉睨着自己的情人，“难不成你觉得我年纪太大了？”  
“胡说什么！您可比我小三岁……”  
莱因哈特的鼻子里直哼哼，“有哪个男人不想讨比自己小一二十岁的老婆。”她刚想嘲讽一番那些头发都快花白的求婚者，立刻适时地闭上嘴。  
红发军官挺阔的双肩又耷拉下去，忸怩了一阵，才坦率道：“可我现在配不上您。就算让您等，也说不准今后什么时候能配得上。”  
他摆出一副视死如归的神情，似乎对话到此就陷入了绝境。莱因哈特听他原来是这个由头，反倒松了口气：  
“你要是在乎军衔不够，大可以辞了军职，今后我来养着你。你知道吧，我们也不缺你那几个军饷过日子。”  
吉尔菲艾斯一声不吭，贵族小姐寻思自己是不是说得过分了些。她自知盛气凌人，折辱过不少趾高气扬的跋扈青年，但吉尔菲艾斯性格温和，偶尔一两句不中听的话权不往心上去，还哄着她的坏脾气，越发娇惯她口无遮拦。“……我说的玩笑话，如果我是男人，我也一定会和你一起上战场。我的意思是……即便你给我频繁写信，我也讨厌见不着你，不知道你时时刻刻过得怎么样。难得和你见一次还要偷偷摸摸地……”  
“……对不起。”  
“你又人缘一向很好，该和朋友们出去放松放松，在外面玩玩也就罢了，别想起我的不好来。”  
吉尔菲艾斯猛地将她打断：“谁说您不好了？还有谁能比您好？”  
“开玩笑罢了。但没有我这个啰嗦的人在身边，你应该觉得轻松了不少吧。”  
年轻的军官深沉地凝视着金发的小姐：“我早就没和他们一起玩了。如信中所说，在您身边时才是最轻松的。所以……所以我想和您结婚，十分渴望和您结婚。”他再次执起莱因哈特的手，郑重地吻了吻：“请允许我和您结婚。”  
“喔……英明的选择，少校先生。既然这事这么说定了，我今晚也可以睡个好觉了。”  
金发妇人心满意足地靠回情郎的怀抱，心情无比舒畅。“不过劳烦动用您得之不易的军饷，赔我一条裙子。”  
“……遵命，小姐。”


End file.
